


Against

by amorassofpixelz



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Stormpilot - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Trans Poe Dameron, handjobs, its a tragedy, stubble kink, where is all the damn stubble kink for finnpoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorassofpixelz/pseuds/amorassofpixelz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>things get [wait for it] rough</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against

_“Hey,”_ Poe’s watching the other man’s eyes, fixed somewhere below his own. “Something wrong?”

Finn brings a hand up to the pilot’s face, brushing it against his cheek without his eyes shifting away. “No?”

“You seem distracted.”

He finally looks into Poe’s eyes, not quite sure how to put it. “Your face, Poe… it’s…”

“My _face?_ What’s wrong with it?”

Finn smiles, “Nothing, I... “ He rubs a hand back over it.

“Is it my stubble?”

Finn’s eyes are glued to Poe’s jawline. “Yeah.”

Poe does that half-grin as he holds onto Finn’s hand and runs it across his cheek again. “That?”

_“That.”_

“Interesting.”

Finn lets go. “What?”

“Nothing, I just… didn’t peg you for that kinda guy.”

“Oh?” He laughs, playing with the top button of Poe’s shirt, “and what _did_ you think I’d be into?”

“I dunno…”

Finn rolls his eyes. “What about you?”

“Oh,” he bites his lip, “I think you know already.”

“I wanna hear you say it.”

Poe leans in, stupid grin across his face as he whispers _“I fucking lose it when you finger me”_ into Finn’s ear.

 _“You do, huh?”_ He teases, voice low with anticipation.

Poe scoffs, “ _I really fucking do.”_ He follows it up with a long, teasing drag back, firm pressure against the other man’s cheek.

Finn’s breath hitches with surprise.

“You’re _really_ into that, huh?”

“You have no fucking idea.”

The pilot’s hands find the hem of Finn’s shirt, tugging up assuredly and pulling it over his head. As usual, he takes a moment to admire the other man’s beautiful, dark chest.

“Like the view?”

Poe snaps out of it. “Never gets old.”

Finn leans in for a kiss, unbuttoning Poe’s shirt with one hand and dragging his fingers over Poe’s face with the other.

He pulls away once the pilot’s shirt is off, stopping himself to look.

“You don’t have to pretend t-” He’s cut off as Finn kisses him again.

“Nobody’s pretending. You’re fucking gorgeous, Poe.”

The pilot grins.

Finn traces over Poe’s belly with his fingertips. “You know I love your scars. _All_ of them.” He leans over and plants a kiss on the pilot’s nipple, grazing his teeth lightly over it and letting the groans above him run through his body.

 _“Hey,”_ Poe’s eyes are closed.

“Yeah?”

“You first.”

Finn lifts his head in surprise. “Oh?”

“I wanna try something out.” He pushes Finn onto his back with one hand, smiling as he leans down and kisses the other man’s chest.

Finn looks down and holds Poe’s head in both hands; holding but never guiding.

Poe tilts his head to the side and drags his cheek across Finn’s stomach, feeling the body underneath him twitch as he does so.

_“Shit.”_

The pilot laughs against his skin. “I wish I’d known sooner.”

Finn stays quiet and drops his head back down, closing his eyes.

Poe undoes the button in front of him and Finn lifts his waist so the pilot can pull off his shorts. Poe stares down at Finn’s boxers, dark blue and _oh_ so inviting.

He takes a tentative swipe against Finn’s thigh, underneath fabric but no less sensitive to the roughness.

 _“Yeah…”_ it’s all he can muster.

Poe rolls up one leg of his boxers, trying again with bare skin.

He can see Finn’s cock jump at the contact, needy but patient.

“Good?”

“You’re _so_ good, Poe.”

The pilot chuckles and pulls down Finn’s boxers, eyes caught on what’s in front of him only for a moment before he lifts up both of Finn’s legs and rests them on his shoulders.

“What’re you-”

He shuts up when Poe drags his cheek against the other thigh.

Poe moves his head between them, trying out different paces and pressures, seeing what keeps Finn the hardest.

Unsurprisingly, the closer he gets towards Finn’s cock, the more of a reaction he gets.

_“Poe?”_

“Yeah?”

“That feels _so good_ , Poe.”

The pilot plants kisses on his thighs. “Doesn’t hurt?”

 _“No,”_ he rushes out. “Fuck no.”

Poe drops Finn’s legs back down, rubbing his hands over his thighs as a sort of apology for the burn he’s going to feel tomorrow before moving back up to his face.

 _“Poe?”_ He’s inches from the pilot’s face.

_“Yeah?”_

_“Do you think you could…”_

Poe looks down. _“You sure?”_

 _“Yeah.”_ It’s almost a damn plea.

The pilot kisses him again before moving back down and kissing the underside of Finn’s cock. After stalling for a few seconds, he takes the lightest drag against it with his cheek.

Finn nearly convulses, catching his breath. _“Ah- fuck."_

So Poe does it again.

His cheek gets slick with precome, so he takes a selfish moment to turn his head and get a taste.

The wet heat of Poe’s tongue is a stark contrast from the patch of stubble from before, and Finn nearly loses it from just one flick of it against him. He puts a hand behind Poe’s head. _“Poe, I’m gonna come.”_

Poe gives one more swipe, the hardest yet, before wrapping a hand around Finn and watching him fall apart from nothing more than some stubble and a few flicks of his tongue. He’s both impressed and a little shocked at how quickly Finn got off.

When he’s spent, Poe licks his hand clean and crawls back up to the other man.

Before he can speak, Finn’s mouth is against his, the fervency surprising.

“That was so _fucking_ good, Poe.”

The pilot only grins in response.

After he recovers, Finn kisses Poe for as long as he can before both of them are aching to move on.

He rolls onto his back and reaches blindly for the nightstand, fumbling for the small bottle before sitting upright and undoing Poe’s pants.

He runs two fingers over Poe’s underwear, teasing the pilot with his head stuffed in the crook of Poe’s neck.

Poe closes his eyes, hips rocking gently into the pressure,

Finn moves his hand up and slides it under the fabric, running his middle finger between the man’s lips.

He moves his head back, pulling Poe’s underwear off and rubbing some slick between his fingers before sliding one inside of the pilot.

Poe leans forward and rests his head on Finn’s shoulder. _“That’s it, buddy.”_

Finn’s natural talent never ceases to amaze Poe, the pad of his finger going right to where it feels best without so much as a moment’s hesitation.

He rubs a finger back and forth over Poe’s clit, plenty engorged from before. His other hand plays with Poe’s lips, running lightly enough over them to almost be a tickle. It’s a familiar routine; but one that never fails to enthrall the pilot.

 _“Harder,”_ he moans.

Finn complies, Poe’s natural wetness eventually superseding the slick as his finger glides over the man’s sweet spot.

Poe can feel his body tightening, but he wants more.

 _Needs_ more.

_“Buddy?”_

_Mhm?_

_“I want you to go down on me.”_

He lets go of Finn, grin on the other man’s face.

“Thought you’d never ask.”

He takes out his finger and moves it lower, massaging over Poe’s hole as he lets his tongue explore between Poe’s lips for a bit before getting to work. His tongue flicks over the man’s clit, nearly throbbing.

Poe’s hands are massaging Finn’s short curls. _“Good, buddy. So good.”_

Finn puts his lips down firmly and sucks gently, Poe’s moans getting more and more desperate every second.

_“Fuck, Finn, don’t stop. Please.”_

His head arches back as he comes, hands forming fists and Finn’s tongue feeling more and more intense against him.

Finn can feel Poe tighten around him, keeping his pace steady and reveling in every sharp breath above him.

Eventually Poe’s movements slow, and Finn pulls away slowly.

“Finn… c’mere.” He’s nearly panting.

Finn kisses him, the taste of Poe still on his tongue.

“Thank you, Finn. Thank you.”

“Please.”

Poe grins, Finn’s hands back on his cheeks.

“I wasn’t lying, y’know.”

“About?”

“Your scars. I think they’re _so_ damn sexy.”

“I know, I just…”

“Hey, look at me.”

He does. The sheer admiration in Finn's eyes is burning into his skin.

“You’re the best guy I know. Every time I wake up next to you, I remember just how damn _lucky_ I am.”

“Finn-”

“And your scars… they’re beautiful.”

“You don’t have to-”

“I know. But when you get like this, I want you to know. Even if I have to tell you every day for the rest of my life, _I want you to know._ There isn’t a single thing about you that I’m not crazy about.”

Poe’s on the verge of tears.

“And about that guy on Coruscant,” he bites his lip, “I let him off easy.”

“He was _bleeding,”_ Poe chuckles.

“I’d say he learned his lesson, though.”

Poe leans forward, but Finn kisses him first. His hand finds Poe’s, his fingers spreading out between the other man’s.

“Buddy, I-” He stops to take a deep breath. “I love you. I love you _so much,_ Finn.”

Finn wraps his arms around the pilot. “I love you too." He cocks his head. "Even if you love to ruin the mood right after sex.”

Poe laughs, pecking Finn under the jaw.

Finn smiles. “We should probably get washed up.” He takes Poe’s hand, leading him into the bathroom. “Just, promise me you’ll only ever _trim_ that beautiful beard of yours, ok?”

Poe grins. “Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> After reading Rough (search it) on here for the millionth time, i took it upon myself to expand the stubble kink tag for finnpoe because damn is it hot, and damn is it underused.
> 
> Feedback is always great! I love hearing what you guys think; good or bad.


End file.
